Donating
Donating Donations to Divine-Reality help keep the server running and growing. You will also get rewards for donating, shown below. To get to the donation page, type ::donate in-game or visit: ☀http://store.divine-reality.net/ Paypal You can also donate to Tim's paypal to skip the additional costs of BMTmicro and Skrill. However this way of donating does not go automatic and would require Tim to get online himself and give you the credits, which may take a while. This method also gives extra credits at certain amounts donated. These are listed below. Donate $22.50 (Receive an extra 500 credits on top) Donate $42.50 (Receive 1,000 credits on top) Donate $75.00 (Receive 2,000 credits on top) To donate with this method click Here Prices Note: All donations will be explained in more detail further down this page. 100 Points = 1$. Donation Details Mystery Box - This is a box that, once claimed in-game, will appear in the player's inventory. This box has its own droptable of a collection of 40 rare items. These items may change over time as updates may occur which changes the items obtainable through the box. Once the item appears in the player's inventory, it is clickable and once clicked, the player is awarded an item that is chosen at random from the table of 40 rare items. These items can range from skilling items all the way to rare cosmetics such as partyhats. Donator Status - This is a status that, once claimed in-game, gives the player a GREEN '''Dollar ($) sign next to their name. Not only that but this status also grants the player with this status access to the Donator Island which is accessible by typing ::di in-game. This island includes 4 Bank Stations, 1 Prayer Altar, 3 of each Barrows Brother (Excluding Dharok), 3 Green Dragons, 3 Red Dragons, 3 Black Dragons, 6 Abyssal Demons and 1 Chaos Elemental. '''Premium Donator Status - This is a status that, once claimed in-game, gives the player a RED Dollar ($) sign next to their name. Not only that but this status also grants the player access to not only the Regular Donator Island, But also the Premium Island. This is an island that is accessible by typing ::prem in-game. This island includes a Combat Instructor whom can teleport the player to any of the 4 wilderness bosses, 2 fishing spots that allow Legend and Ironman Players with the Premium Donator Status to fish Raw Manta Rays and Raw Karambwans, 1 Bank Assistant and a Cave Entrance which allows the player to chose from 2 different locations. 1 location is the Premium Donator Mining Are which includes a bank and some very good ores, but the other location is to the boss Corporeal Beast. This boss is fairly hard to kill and requires some skill to kill. Players are rewarded (if lucky) with some very good rewards. These rewards range from skilling supplies such as Runite Ores to Rare drops such as the Spirit Shield (Price 5m), Blessed Spirit Shield (Price 10-20m), Spectral Spirit Shield (Price 150-200m), Arcane Spirit Shield (Price 350-450m), Elysian Spirit Shield (Price 500-600m). Sponsor - This is a status that, once claimed in-game, gives the player a PURPLE '''Dollar ($) sign next to their name. It also gives players the ability to change titles, using ::title. For example '::title1 MyTitle'. This will grant the player a blue title (number 1) and the title will say 'MyTitle'. Sponsors are able to choose from 4 different title colors: Blue, Red, Purple or Light Blue. Sponsor will also grant the player the ability to go straight into any God Wars Dungeon Boss without having to gather 5 Kill Count. '''1000 Credits - These are credits that, once claimed in-game, can be spent in the Donator Shop which is accessible by talking to OSMAN who is located just south of Edgeville Bank. 2500 Credits - These are credits that, once claimed in-game, can be spent in the Donator Shop which is accessible by talking to OSMAN who is located just south of Edgeville Bank. 5000 Credits - These are credits that, once claimed in-game, can be spent in the Donator Shop which is accessible by talking to OSMAN who is located just south of Edgeville Bank. 10,000 Credits - These are credits that, once claimed in-game, can be spent in the Donator Shop which is accessible by talking to OSMAN who is located just south of Edgeville Bank. Donator Ring - This is a ring that, once claimed in-game, can be worn by any player, there are no requirements for this ring. In-game this ring is known as the 'Ring of Charos' and when worn, increases the player's droprate by 2.5%. This 'Ring of Charos' is also tradeable. Advanced RIng - This is a ring that, once claimed in-game, can only be worn by players with the Premium Donator Status. In-game this ring is known as the 'Ring of Charos (a)'. The a standing for Advanced. The 'Ring of Charos (a)' when worn increases the player's droprate by 5.0%. This 'Ring of Charos (a)' is also tradeable. Fire Cape - This donation, once claimed in-game, is just a normal fire cape you can pay for, instead of doing the Jad Caves. Same stats and everything. Upgrade To Premium - This donation, once claimed in-game, grants a player who alreay has the Regular Donator Status an upgrade to the Premium Donator Status. This means that the player who donated for the upgrade can now access the Premium Donator Island and can now wield the Ring of Charos (a). Note: Players who buy this upgrade have to have the Regular Donator Status already on their account before buying the upgrade. Upgrade To Sponsor - This donation, once claimed in-game, grants the player who already has Premium Donator Status and upgrade to Sponsor. This grants the player who has the upgrade the ability to edit their title and also the ability to go into any God Wars Boss without having to get the 5 Kill Count that is usually needed. Note: Players who buy this upgrade have to have the Premium Donator Status already on their account before buying the upgrade.